


Reality Check

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternative realities, I posted this earlier but then I had an idea that would make it less fucked up, M/M, Recovered Memories, Sort Of, Time Travel, but now it won't happen because I fixed it, false memories that make you a good person, memories of a past life, memories of a past love that is now a child, now people are just gonna think it's fucked up, references to non-con, trying this again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: Alphonse wakes up in a white void with all his memories intact and Truth laughs and laughs and laughs.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 26





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> A few minutes after I posted this originally I was like oh shit what if I make Roy the one that remembers instead??? And then Roy doesn't have to be a dick because he really doesn't deserve that! Also royed can happen now which is always good.

He wakes up in a white void, with his memories intact. All his memories. 

"And?" Truth asks, "Which one did you like better?"

Al blinks blearily up at it, the weight of two lifetimes lived resting on his ten year old shoulders.

"I thought the alternative dimension was a nice touch, but your brother giving up his alchemy for you? Talk about grand gestures!"

"Why am I back here?" He asks, numbly. 

Alchemy had been impossible in the other world, where they had finally settled down.

He thinks about him and Hua, Mei in the other world, he realises now.

About Ed and Winry in the one world and how he had thought his brother would never find someone to be happy with in England until the American soldier started to visit their house more and more often.

Al wonders if Ed had ever told him about his Amestrian counterpart.

Truth cackles.

"Oh, little alchemist, you never left! I just wanted to have some fun with you! It gets dreadfully boring here, and you will be here for a long time. Then again time doesn't really exist here anyways…"

"Where… where is brother?"

"He is eleven years old and lost his leg, Alphonse. He's bleeding out on the floor as we speak. Well, metaphorically. No one survives human transmutation. Or has ever successfully created a homunculus. You knew that before and yet you believed-" It laughs at him again.

"Mustang is going to walk into a blood filled basement where he will find two bodies. One a twisted mass of organs and one of a boy that flew too close to the sun."

It clicks it's tongue. "Shame, really."

"What do you mean?" Alphonse asks, voice trembling.

"If Mustang had been here earlier both of you would probably still be alive… you were pretty enough," it muses.

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

In the blink of an eye truth is in his face. If it had a nose it would be touching Alphonse's now.

"What use are two underage boys to a military man, little alchemist? Do you really think the hero of Ishval would be a good man? A kind man? That he has any shred of morality left? He was looking for someone to aid in his search for power but what if he finds someone he could have power over immediately? Do you think a man like that could resist?"

"But the Colonel would never-" Al insists.

"This is reality, little alchemist, not some dream world where your daddy made you special. He was just another man, tired of his family," it smirks.

"But it doesn't matter anyway," Truth declares, folding it's hands. 

"All they're going to find is a tiny little corpse and there will be no one left to give a damn about you."

Truth laughs and laughs and laughs and all Alphonse can think about is his brother, eleven and bleeding out on the floor.

So he claps his hands, presses them on his chest and demands in no unclear terms: "Take. Me. Back."

  
  


Truth stops laughing, then.

"You remembered that circle in all its details?" It tilts his head.

"I've seen it often enough by now!"

Truth's smile is all teeth.  
"What are you willing to give up?"

"Take my alchemy! Send me back so I can save him!" He pleads.

"That's all you want? I told you reality won't be kind..." It reminds him.

"No. Mustang. Make him remember instead of me!" He demands.

"Those things never happened. They were just your silly dreams…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Alphonse screams, frustrated. "I GIVE UP MY MEMORIES GIVE HIM HIS! AND RAY'S! THATS YEARS OF MY LIFE I SPENT ON THE OTHER SIDE, THEY'RE WORTH IT! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!"

"As you wish, little alchemist," Truth smiles.

It so loved when things got interesting, after all.


End file.
